Half Gods Among Hunters
by DemigodAssassins
Summary: Seraphina a daughter of Athena, just wants to have a normal life, well as normal for a demigod. Sam being one of her best friends, mortals anyway, in Stanford. Then Sam's brother, Dean, shows up and throws her whole trying to be normal out the window. Let's see how a demigod is going to have to deal with being with two hunters without them finding out that she is a demigod.
1. Chapter 1

I was scanning the closet in my dorm trying to find my costume for Halloween since Jess, Luis, Sam, and I were going out to celebrate Sam getting an amazing LSAT score.

"Yes!" I yelled as I found l my costume. I took out the Greek chiton with a owl clasp on the base of the shoulder. I put on some golden looking flats and went to the mirror and in my dorm. My ashy blonde hair was pulled into a french braid that fell over my left shoulder. I put on some chapstick over my pale lips. The rest of my face bare of any makeup, except for shimmering eyeshadow to bring out my eyes, which was a ring of orange surrounded by gray. I tug at the chiton, the white contrasting with my tan skin. I grabbed my purse and headed out to the bar.

When I arrived everyone was already there. Jess dressed as a sexy nurse, Luis as a ghoul, and Sam had no costume on.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I was trying to find my costume," I said sitting down and asking the bartender for a drink.

"It's fine Sera, anyway here is to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory." Jess said raising her glass up.

"All right, all right, it's not that big a deal," Sam responded, as he clinked his glass with ours.

"Dude stop being so humble, you scored an one seventy-four," I said as Luis asked if that was good.

"Scary good," Jess replied as she took her shot.

"So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!" Luis said sitting next to Sam.

"Actually, I got an interview here, Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year," Sam said.

"Hey. It's gonna go great," Jess stated.

"It better," Sam said.

"It will Sam, jeez have some faith in yourself," I said punching his shoulder.

"How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" Luis asked.

"Ah, they don't know," Sam said, Jess looked at him with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?" Luis asked.

"Because we're not exactly the Brady's," Sam said, I winced knowing the feeling.

"And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?" Luis asked.

"No," we all said in chorus. Luis got up and went to the bar to get the drinks. We all sighed as he kept going anyway.

"Seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock'em dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it," Jess said.

"Same Sam, I know you are going to be great," I said smiling at him and took a sip of my drink.

He smiled at me and then turn to Jess and said," What would I do without you?" with a slight smile on his face.

"Crash and burn," she said as she smiles at him in return and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Aww, true love," I said laughing. They both broke away from the kiss and rolled their eyes at me.

I smiled thinking how nice it was to have normal life and normal friends for once. By no means do I hate the life that I have, I'm just a demigod and our lives don't usually end up happy. But for the time being I felt happy and at peace. But I did not know how short this happiness and peace would last and be thrown back into the life of monsters and terrors.

I was walking around campus it was the middle of the night. I left the club so after Sam and Jess did and was still walking around in my costume. I did not want to go back to my dorm where my roommate was probably sucking red boyfriend off. I was near the apartment building where Sam and Jess were living in. I could see their building when a car passed me and stopped in front of the building, I got a little suspicious since it was the middle of the night. The car itself was what looked to be a '97 chevy impala. Don't ask me how I know, I just do, it is really a child of Athena thing. We just really like to know things no matter how little, also when one spends enough time with a certain child of Hephaestus they learn many fun facts about machinery.

A man walked out of the car, I couldn't get a good look of his face or his build really, maybe 6, 6'1 in height but that's about how much I can gain from the distance and the darkness of midnight. Stealthily I made my way closer to the man without him spotting me. I ducked behind the building when the man started looking around to make sure no one was watching. When he spotted no one 'thank the gods' he resumed walking towards their apartment building.

He started going up the fire escape to get to an entrance of their apartment. I slowly climbed up after him hoping that we wasn't going to Sam's and Jess's apartment. I was going to stop him regardless, but my friends safety always came first in my mind. He stopped at the entrance to their apartment and I almost let out a quiet sigh 'I can never have it easy, huh.'

The man opened the window that lead into their kitchen. 'At least he didn't break the window,' I thought as he went into the apartment. I then heard a crash. 'I hope that wasn't something expensive,' I sighed also climbing into the apartment when I knew he was far enough away not to spot me.

When I spotted him, with his back facing me, I got ready to tackle him. When Sam showed up and grabbed the man by his shoulder. The man knocks it away and goes to throw a punch at Sam. At that moment I tackle him from behind, stopping him from punching Sam. As we landed on the ground he rolled over and was on top of me. 'Well isn't this a lovely position,' I thought as I tried to use my legs to push him off of me. Sam came up behind the man and grabbed him from the armpits and hauled the man off of me. When Sam got a good look at the man his eyes expanded in shock. "Dean?"

I stood up in shock, 'his brother Dean, I thought they weren't in touch.'

"Easy there Tiger," the man, now Dean, said standing up straight after Sam let him go. He then turned to look at me,"So who is this little firecracker?"

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked before I could answer.

"I was looking for a beer," Dean said with a chuckle and slapped both of Sam's shoulders.

"Sam?" Jess questioned as she turned on the lights in the room. She was wearing a smurfs crop top t-shirt and some short shorts, which Dean seemed to like.

"Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica," Sam said as Dean kept looking and nodding at Jess.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess asked with a slight smile on her face.

Sam started nodding as Dean said "I love the smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brothers league," while walking closer to her, with a flirtatious smile.

"Let me go put something on," she said as she turned to leave.

"No, no. No I wouldn't dream of it, seriously," Dean said smirking.

'Jeez,' I thought, 'I have been totally forgotten about in this situation right now.' I coughed to gain their attention and the three turned their heads towards me.

"Hello Sam's brother, I am Seraphina, nice to meet you," I said to Dean and gave a little bow. I can be a bit sarcastic and over the top sometimes due to the time spent with my sister's boyfriend, Percy. I am still a child of Athena though, I am usually very levelheaded, couscous of my surroundings, and ,of course, very intellectual. But hanging out with Percy can lead to people gaining some of his sass, as he is king of sass, Persassy, or being entirely irritated with him. I am not to entirely sure if I should be grateful for being the first of the two or worried.

"Sera, are you alright, I forgot you were here," Sam said in concern as he came over to me to see if I had any injuries.

"I kinda figured that out when Jess came in the room and your brother started talking, and yes I am fine," 'I am used to getting bruises and getting hurt' I thought thinking of the camp activities I partook in.

"Yes you are," Dean said as he walked over to me and shook my hand, "Dean and sorry about that. If I knew you were a goddess I would have been more gentle," he said with a smirk.

"Figured and one, I am not a goddess, two, I could take you," I said smirking, giving his hand one good shake and then letting go.

"Oh we'll see about that firecracker," he said. While walking towards Sam, he was still looking at Jess. "I got to borrow your boyfriend, and friend, here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No," Sam said walking towards Jess and put his arm around her, his face still set in a stony expression,"No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

'Again, I just became invisible, like does Sam have a selective memory or am I just really forgettable.'

"Okay," Dean said turning back around to look straight at them. I also saw a glimpse of what looked like him glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I shrugged and let him continue to talk. I knew he wasn't going to say anything in front of Jess anyways, it was in his body language.

"Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days," he said. I was slightly confused but let it go, I knew it wasn't either the full or actual story at all.

"Do he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later," Sam responded. I was not that shocked with the lack of concern in Sam's voice as I knew his relationship with his father is rocky at best.

Dean ducked his head down then looked back up, "Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."

When Dean said that I could hear the emphasis on hunting trip. What was so important about the words that it needed to be emphasized? What is the meaning behind those words?

I tried to think of every possibility of what that could mean, when I remembered something that Chiron said. Chiron tells all the new campers this when they first arrive, after telling them that they are demigod, half human half god. Is to be careful of hunters. Hunters were beings that are completely human and that could see through the mist. There are of course some monsters that the mist can't hide due to the origin of that monster.

These hunters are known to kill monsters that are harming the mortals, which isn't all that bad. The reason Chiron tells us to be careful is that hunters aren't known to be compassionate to any form of the supernatural. Even though we demigods were here protecting mortals far longer than the hunters, but that's not the point. The hunters have a shot first ask questions later type of attitude which is very dangerous to a demigod. Especially to a new one, who just found out their heritage and do not know completely how to be well hidden in the mortal world. Camp can only do so much. Not many demigods were killed by hunters now a days, but was a very big deal years ago when the hunters first started showing up.

'Of course the one time I make normal friends, and one of them being my best friend, had to be a hunter,' I thought, trying to hold on a sigh of defeat of having anything normal in my life. 'Just make sure he doesn't find out you're a demigod and all will be fine.' It's not like I don't trust Sam I just don't want to make it hard on him to have to chose between his life of being normal, since it looked liked he was trying to leave being a hunter, and the one of the supernatural.

I came back to the present when I heard Sam tell Jess that he and Dean needed to go outside and talk.

Sam turned to me," you should head back to your dorm Sera, it's late and you need the rest after what just happened tonight.

I shook my head and looked back at Sam," I need to talk to you and your brother." Sam looked at me confused, but I didn't wait for an answer from any of the three and headed out of the apartment.

'I need to think of a way for the two of them to let me in on the hunt, if Sam takes it.' 'Of course he would he might not like his father, but he is still family.' My final thought before the two brothers came out to meet me in the stairwell of the apartment building was that, I am not losing another friend if I can help in any way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Character speaking"

'Character thinking'

* * *

As I stalked outside the apartment I cooled my face into a mask of indifference. I leaned against the wall at the top of the stairs that headed down to the main area of the apartment complex.

'It's going to be ok Sera, just say how you know they are hunters and just lie and say that you are also a hunter, easy as pie. Oh please let this be easy.' As I was thinking Sam and Dean walked out of the apartment, Sam now wearing a hoodie and jeans, and came to stand in front of me.

"What do you need to talk to us about," Sam said concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah firecracker we don't have all day," Dean said exasperated.

I turned and started walking down the stairs, so they would not be able to see my face as I spoke,"I known what you guys are." I chanced a look back to see their expression.

Sam had a look of pure shock and Dean's face was stoic, but I could see the surprise of what I just said in his eyes.

"We're just regular people what else could we be," Dean said

"Don't pull that shit with me, I may not know you, but I could definitely hear the emphasis that you put on hunting trip. And why would you not tell Jess? Why tell Jess that you need to talk to your brother outside if it's about a damn hunting trip," I said voicing the last part towards Sam. I stopped and turned to look back at the two brothers.

"You're just reading too much into one word, firecracker."

"One, don't call me firecracker and two no I am not. If I was, then Sam wouldn't have looked so shocked when I said that I knew what you guys are."

Dean shot a glare towards Sam,"then what are we?"

I sighed,"hunters."

Sam stepped forward shocked and confused,"and how do you know this?"

I took in a deep breath,'You can do this, you lied before and held many secrets, this is nothing new. This is to keep Sam safe and make sure no one kills him. If I can help in anyway I will. Also this will give me great idea of how hunters work, if they have hierarchy, and all the different equipment that they use for hunts. For the betterment of camp.'

"I am also a hunter." I said staring straight at them waiting for a response.

"How do we know you are telling the truth," Dean replied.

"Why would a civilian know any of these things," I retorted.

"We could be hunting animals for all you know, and 'civilians' know what a hunter is."

"Are you shitting me that is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Sera-,' Sam started

"No," I cut him of,"you literally just said 'how do we know you are telling the truth' why would you say that if it was just regular hunting. Also why would Sam look so shocked and you surprised when I said I know what you are." As I finished ranting Dean looked gobsmacked and Sam was just looking at me with a slight hint of sadness on his features.

"Since I am your friend and maybe even your best friend I do not appreciate you still lying to me when I can clearly see the truth in this situation." 'Hypocrite' I thought after I said that.

Sam expression fell even more and I can see more sadnesses seep through,"I'm sorry Sera, I just wanted to have a normal life. I was done being a hunter."

"It's fine Sam I don't judge you for that, I feel the same as you do. I just want the truth when I ask you and tell you point blank that I know." 'Like you're one to judge.'

Sam nodded. I gave him a small smile and turned to face his brother,"Now do you want to continue talking here or outside where it is a little more private," I said turning to go down and outside the building not letting them have the time to answer me.

'Just remember this is for Sam and camp, Sam and camp.'

* * *

I exited the building and headed towards Dean's car. When I got a closer look at the car I could fully appreciate it. Again I'm not a car person, but even I can tell that he takes really good care of the car.

I stood by it and waited for the brothers to come out. 'You're doing well Sera, just keep it up,"

The two brothers stopped in front of me.

"Sam, dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it," Dean said facing Sam.

Sam stayed quiet.

"I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can," Sam replied.

I stayed quiet. This is between the two of them and if I jump in, it's just going to make things worse. They need to sort out their issues on their own without anyone jumping in. I will give Sam guidance if he needs it, but he must be the one to talk to Dean.

Dean looked down,"yeah, well, I don't want to."

Sam sighed and looked down thinking. He looked back up,"what was he hunting?"

Dean moved to the trunk of the car. He opened it and also opened the spare-tire compartment.

'Damn that's a fucking arsenal.' Dean propped the compartment with a shotgun. The whole compartment was filled with guns, ammo, and many other trinkets/weapons. 'So these are the different weapons that hunters use to kill the other supes.'

"All right, let's see where the hell did I put that thing," Dean said.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him," Sam asked.

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

When Sam said that Dean looked over at him,"I'm twenty-six, dude."

"Pfft." I tried to hold in the small amount of my laughter that was bursting to come out, but Dean heard it.

"Is something funny," he said.

"You're twenty-six and yet still act like a child, I commend you. Some people when they grow up lose that side, when they grow up like we do," I said trying to be nice, since I have been a little rude, but I don't he thought that as he just frowned and went back to find what he was looking for.

Dean grabbed a folder and took out some papers. "All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." Dean handed Sam the paper of the guy,"they found his car, but he vanished completely MIA.

I looked over Sam's shoulder to read the paper. Well I use read lightly all the words were a jumbled mess. 'Sometimes I really hate having dyslexia. I'll ask Sam about it later or translate it.'

"So maybe he was kidnapped," Sam said.

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April," Dean said,"Another one in December 'on-nine, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." With each date said Dean tossing down another article. He took the article, that Sam was holding and picked up the rest of the articles placing them back in the folder.

"All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road,"Dean said pulling a bag out of another part of the arsenal.

"It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Dean reaches for a handheld tape,"then I get this voicemail yesterday." He presses play, the recording itself was staticky and the signal was breaking up. But I could definitely hear the hint of an EVP in the recording.

"Dean… something big is starting to happen… I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may… be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger." I guess that was their father, John.

"You know there's EVP on that," Sam said.

"Not bad Sammy, kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?"

'Sammy huh, can't wait to use that against Sam.'

Sam shock his head to what Dean said and waited for his brother to continue.

"All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." He pressed play again.

"I can never go home…" the voice said distinctly female.

'I thought all ghost go to either of the three underworlds. I mean with having a Greek/Roman, Egyptian, or Norse. That the ghost would have somewhere to go. But I guess something really tragic would make a ghost stay.'

"Never go home," Sam repeated. I could tell it meant something else then just repeating the woman's words.

Dean dropped the recorder and puts down the shotgun. He goes into a straight position to close the trunk, then he leans against the trunk.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

As Dean said that Sam looked away. 'The good old guilt trip.'

Sam sighed and looked back,"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him," Dean nodded,"but I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here."

'Oh, yeah, Sam's interview, I completely forgot about that. Jeez I'm a bad friend,' I thought.

Sam turn to go back to the apartment, he turned back around when Dean spoke.

"What's first thing Monday?"

"I have this… I have an interview," Sam responded.

"What, a job interview? Skip it."

"It's a law school interview and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Dean questioned with a smirk.

"So we got a deal or not."

Dean said nothing in reply, and Sam continued back into the apartment.

* * *

While Sam was getting his things me and Dean were standing in an uncomfortable silence.

Dean turned towards me," are you going to stand there all night or are you going back to wherever you live."

"I'm going back to my dorm to change and pack."

"What are you packing for?"

"I thought that was obvious, I'm going with you guys on this hunt," I said looking at him weirdly,"why else do you think I was staying here in a chiton costume," the sarcasm clear in my voice.

"No, no way. You are not coming with us. It is just Sam and I, you are going back to your dorm and take whatever classes you law kids take."

"No, I am coming with you. Remember I am also a hunter I can help you out. Plus I want to help Sam, he is my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Are you saying that I can't take care of my brother. Listen firecracker I've been taking care of him since he was a kid and here he is now."

"I'm not saying that. I can see how much you love your brother and that you have taken quite good care of him. I also want to take care of him. I already lost many friends … I don't want to lose him too," I said my voice getting smaller at the end and cracking.

Dean looked uncomfortable and was fidgeting. I could tell that he didn't deal with crying girls a lot.

"Please, please let me come, I've done hunts before and I won't get in your way. Just, please, let me protect Sam," I said pouring every bit of emotion I felt into my words.

He sighed,"fine you can come, but you have to be the one to break this to Sam, I know he won't like it."

I smiled and gave him a nod. I knew if I went for a hug it would not end well and just be awkward.

In this moment of silence I could get a good look of Dean. He was about 6'1 in height and a semi muscular/lean build. He had light brown hair and a lovely set of hazel green eyes. 'Did I just think a lovely set.' I shook my head.

We stayed in silence for the rest of the time waiting for Sam to come out. It was a couple of minutes before Sam came back outside.

When Sam finally came back out he had a duffle bag full of things he needed. He walked over to us and spoke to me.

"Sera do you need us to drop you off at your dorm, we will if needed," he said looking at Dean as to say we are going to do this anyways. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Well yeah I need you guys to drive me. I need to change and get some supplies. If I am going to come on this qu- hunt." 'Almost said quest there I need to be careful, I am a daughter of Athena I need to be smarter.'

"Wait, what. No you are staying here," he said looking to Dean to back him up.

I sighed,"I'm getting tired of people telling me to stay here. I'm going even if you like it or not, I'm going. I already had this discussion with your brother and he said I could after a multiple of no's."

Sam turned and glared at his brother. Dean just shrugged and said," You try telling her no after she reasons with you why she wants to come, and just let her come along the more hunters the better."

I nodded and Sam sighed. 'Yes now all I need to do is pack my bag and make sure I have everything I need for a hunt.'

Dean moved to the front of the car, towards the driver seat. I moved towards where Sam was going, shotgun, and got in the back behind him. Dean pulled out and I started giving him directions to my dorm

* * *

When we arrived, I stepped out of the car and headed towards my dorm room. 'Hopefully my dorm mate is asleep so I can get in and out without making a disturbance.' I quickly made my way to my dorm.

I unlocked my door and quietly went in. My roommate was asleep, 'Thank the gods,' I can just get my things and leave.

I grabbed the bag that camp gives out when we head out to the mortal world. It already had all the essentials, like ambrosia, nectar, a dagger, and some extra clothes. I put in more extra clothing and put in another dagger.

I changed out of my chiton. I put on a pair of jeans, a regular dark t-shirt and a flannel over top. I put on some sneakers.

I slugged the backpack across my back. I looked around seeing if I needed anything else,'my one shot of normal, of having a normal life, but it's for Sam and I'll do anything to ensure my friends safety, and now Dean as well.' I smiled and thought of my camp friends who are now in New Rome studying,'gods I miss them.' I silently made my way back to the car.

When I arrived Dean and Sam seemed to be having an intense conversation. I knocked on the roof of the car to notify them that I was there. The two stopped talking immediately,'odd,' I thought. Dean unlocked the car and I climbed in the back.

"Alright I got all I need, " I said putting my bag next to me.

"That's it I would have thought you pack more," Dean said driving away.

"It's only the weekend I don't need that many things," I reasoned

Sam just sighed and shook his head, and Dean had a slight smirk on his face. 'This must be due to whatever they were talking about before I got back.'

I patted Sam's shoulder and gave him a slight smile. He gave one in return. I got comfortable in the backseat to catch up on some sleep so I can be prepared for tomorrow. I bid the two brothers goodnight, and the last thing I heard before sleep took me was the goodnight from the two.


End file.
